


不度（四）

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，特工组，双A设定年下攻，养成系，🔞禁（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变态金容仙）
Kudos: 21





	不度（四）

7

文星伊进房间的时候是直接踹门进去的，她很厌恶别人的信息素沾染上自己，所以进去的时候是释放着费洛蒙的。

里面正在交|合的alpha和omega因她的进入而停下了动作。

那油腻的中年男子身下的omega，文星伊认得，她养父母的侄女吴宇恩。

小时候她刚到吴家，她的养父母和干哥哥都是客气又疏离，只有没事来吴家串门的吴宇恩会和她说话和她玩，吴宇恩只比她大两岁，也玩的到一块去。在吴家那半年所有的快乐时光，就是吴宇恩和她玩耍。五年前，吴宇恩曾找过她，那时候她就闻过她信息素了，只是她那时没分化，对这些不敏感所以记不住。

后来她有尝试去找过吴宇恩，却没在找到她。

没想到。

“小星！”吴宇恩失声惊叫，一瞬间她的眼泪就决了堤。死命推开身上的alpha跌晃着跑向文星伊。

文星伊弯下身在吴宇恩快摔倒时及时接住了人。她看见吴宇恩身上有大大小小的伤痕，新旧不一，有的还在淌着血。文星伊皱起眉，吴宇恩身上的信息素也混乱无比，但人在怀里她不能随便外放费洛蒙刺激吴宇恩。

文星伊想也没想拿回自己的外套就帮吴宇恩盖上，打横抱起她就往外走，车时延还在外面等着。

“金小姐。”车时延不解地看着文星伊。

“跟你们经理说我明天再来，有笔生意谈，可别再让我等了。”

等到文星伊乘坐电梯离开之后车时延抬起手食指和中指往回勾了勾：“去查一下，这是金家的哪位。”

“是。”

文星伊把吴宇恩送到一个酒店，暂时安置下来。

她向酒店要了个医药箱，打算帮吴宇恩处理伤口：“你找过我，后来为什么又躲起来。”

“……没什么。”吴宇恩有些抵触文星伊碰这些伤口。

“你要是不说我可没法帮你。”文星伊也不强硬，就那么拿着外伤药看着吴宇恩。

文星伊就那么静静地看着吴宇恩在十秒之后崩溃大哭，哭到气都喘不匀：“求求你小星，求求你救救我。”

吴宇恩八岁那年没了父母，拼命想要找到父母的死因，到最后才发现RBW只是工具，接收命令负责杀人。她知道自己对父母的死无能为力之后去找了文星伊，没有理由就想起她们都是孤儿了。文星伊现在回想五年前有可能是组织故意让她们见面的。其实那时候她们没说什么，彼此寒暄然后分开。

吴宇恩没想到从此她的正常生活就此结束了。

她八岁之后一直被寄养在一个亲戚家里，吴氏集团最后衰败的厉害，亲戚也不给死人面子，看她姿色不错又是个omega就被卖到这个会所。那时候她十七岁，噩梦从那时开始……

文星伊不知道吴宇恩经历了什么，但她希望自己能救她：“是不是我当初再努力点找到你就……”

“也一样。而且你刚刚救了我，我已经很感激了。现在我还不是发|情期，要是到了发|情期我……”她说不出口，吴宇恩的指甲嵌入肉里，她无数次想自杀，可都被救回来，受到的虐待也越来越多。

“你的合同，是在那里的经理手里吗？”

“没有用，签了十年，违约金高的吓人，我，咳咳咳……”文星伊轻拍吴宇恩的背，心里不是滋味。

“我听车时延刚刚叫你金小姐了……”

“哦，我后来被金家收养了，有了姓金的名字叫金玟星，身份证上的没改，放心吧。”

“那就好，我记得你以前死活都不愿意改名。”

“宇恩姐，明天我还会再过去一趟，好好休息，你待在这儿哪里也别去，知道吗？”

吴宇恩吞吞口水，扯住文星伊的手袖口：“小星你真的可以帮我解约吗？”

“不骗你。”

“金玟星？”

“嗯，金氏的私生女。”车时延把资料交给经理，上面显示金玟星是六岁回金家的，六岁之前一直在福利院待着。

“你怎么看？”

“看她费洛蒙的强悍程度确实像是金家的人，但几乎没有在金氏集团露面过。”

“估计是金家不想让她露面，毕竟这么一个身份。”经理把资料放在一边，“不过她说的一笔生意是什么？”

在金氏集团的董事长好好开着会，突然打了个喷嚏，一向爱妻爱子如命的他不知道自己被自己的小女儿贴上了那么一个负面形象。

“不清楚，她明天还会再来。”

“那就看看吧。”

文星伊回到家向金容仙汇报了今天的情况，但略过了吴宇恩的相关：“今天虽然什么都没看出来，但直觉告诉我那个会所不简单，明天我会去探探他们经理的口风，假装做场交易。”

“我帮你联系一个能牵的上线的同事，明天让她和你一块去，那个会所进出都是社会名流，你没有什么身份，只身过去不安全。”

“好。”文星伊都不敢说自己今天还在那里抢了个omega，为了去掉沾上的吴宇恩的信息素，她还特意喷了香水。

“刚才就闻到了，你今天怎么这么香？”

“去那种地方，不喷不合适。”文星伊把外套脱掉放在一边，从身后抱住金容仙摔到沙发上，“你呢？今天有了解到什么东西吗？”

金容仙后脖子被文星伊蹭得痒了，没好气地推开她，打开电脑给文星伊看，“这个药厂原本地盘是吴氏的，后来被收购，收购的老板和你今天去的会所是同一个人，姓车。”

文星伊迷惑：“姓车？是叫车时延吗？”

“不是，叫车尚贤。”

“你继续。”

“我让人进厂看了看，表面功夫做的很好，完全合法经营，还有生产些别的名贵药物。药厂没有什么能查到什么东西。”

“吴氏集团的地……谁出手的？”

“吴宥，你养父的堂叔。”金容仙查了吴宥和车尚贤的关系，很干净连生意合作都没有，更让人起疑。

“他是不是有个养女叫吴宇恩？”

“嗯，你怎么知道？”

“几年前和她见过。”

“哦。”金容仙见文星伊不愿意多说就没继续问。

“你那里还安全吗？”

“没什么问题，怎么？”

文星伊深深看了一眼金容仙，她相信金容仙已经感觉到了这件事和十四年前吴氏集团被什么人买凶有关。

金容仙当然明白文星伊的意思，但不去调查谁能知道危险在哪：“小心小心你自己吧，金~玟~星~”

咳，这个假身份她完全有理由怀疑有一部分金容仙的恶趣味。

“昨天让您等了这么久真是非常抱歉。”经理赔笑着伸出手以示歉意。

文星伊的西装不少，因为今天可能要接触人手特意挑了一套有手套的，花里胡哨的符合她的身份和性格。

“也没等多久，是我性子急走太快，我也该道歉。”

“哈哈，为了您的那笔生意，特意空出来这天的时间，想天天您这生意想要怎么做。”再怎么说金氏也是国内第一大的财阀集团，就算只是个私生女，也能有不少东西。

“其实生意这事我只传个话，有人会和您细谈，我今天再来呢是想从您这要个人。”文星伊有了帮手在就可以专心当一个富家纨绔了。

“要个人？”

这时候从办公室门外进来一名员工：“车代表，江经理，华莎小姐来了。”

江经理和车时延对视一眼：“金小姐，您说的有人不会是华莎小姐吧？”

文星伊点点头：“家姐特地请来了华莎小姐，您去吧，我觉得一个接待而已，车代表能做主。”

“先失陪了。”

江经理匆匆离去，车时延开口问：“那金小姐想要从我们这要什么人呢？”

“你昨天见过。”文星伊给车时延一个“你懂的”眼神。

车时延张口愣了两秒才发出声音：“您……”

“之前和吴小姐有过几面之缘。”

“可……”

“我知道违约金很高，但她昨天晚上在床上那么哭着求我，我是实在不忍心。”文星伊看得出来车时延对她要走吴宇恩有些震惊，到底是这种事不常见还是吴宇恩不一样。

“吴小姐是我们会长亲自签的，我帮您传达到话，请稍等片刻。”

文星伊连忙点头答应：“嗯嗯。”

文星伊不动声色的眯起眼，车时延口中的会长估计就是车尚贤，她没想到吴宇恩居然是吴宥和车尚贤亲自的交易，她在这里地位这么低说明本身不值钱，那她代表着的是什么筹码？

“金小姐，我们会长让我向您转述他的原话，他说‘吴小姐从现在开始就是您的人了，合同即刻起不具有法律效益，我清楚金氏集团的财力，也顺水推舟送您个人情，违约金就当没有过。’”

“不愧是商人，我宁愿还钱也不想欠人情，你说我要还不起咋办？”文星伊翻了个白眼，“不过你们会长金口一开，说什么就是什么。华莎也应该和江经理聊完了，我先走了。”

华莎是金容仙的老朋友了，RBW并不止金容仙一个不用回总部报到的特工。

昨晚金容仙在给文星伊介绍：“安惠真，也是华莎，身份是音乐剧演员，编剧，制作人，声望挺高，大众形象也很正面，是RBW的老人了，工龄和我差不多，是个狮子座的alpha。”

金容仙看到文星伊一脸奇幻的表情，瞥了一眼文星伊的工牌：“你工龄和我也差不多。”

“……”

“明天她会跟你一起去，你要有什么要叮嘱的提前跟她说，还有，你有可能会见到一个长得像柴犬的美女，是她的搭档。”

“外出任务要带omega吗？”

“谁跟你说她搭档是omega的，她俩发小，都是alpha。”金容仙推过电脑在引擎上搜索了丁辉人，“这是她的真名。”

一名画家，还是个环保主义者。

“做了很多公益，社会形象优良，和不少政|要都有良交。”

“她们的身份这么显眼……”

“RBW没有平平之辈，这样显眼的身份才更让人意想不到。”

“你告诉我要讲的那些话有不少暗示吧。”安惠真戴着迪奥太阳镜，穿着阿玛尼大衣，手上的包都不知道几十万。

文星伊开出来的黑色跑车是金容仙的，有自动门但她还是亲自到门边按开了：“你都知道了？”

“我一边说那个江经理脸越来越黑，我想不知道都难，你的生意妥了。”

“谢谢。”

安惠真上了车之后摘下墨镜，转头看向把着方向盘的文星伊：“你这么知道他会听懂然后给我们想要的货？”

“不知道，所以不是让你去试试嘛。”

“……一只狐狸。”安惠真拿出化妆镜补了妆，“前面第三个路口向右转，辉人会来接我。”

金容仙说的一点没偏差，文星伊不仅见到了丁辉人，而且确实长的很好看，就是像柴犬。

8

“谢谢……你的恩我没什么能力报，这笔钱我一定会还，我就算……”

文星伊打断吴宇恩的话：“第一，救你是我自愿的；第二，救你没有花费我的钱；第三，你之后好好生活摆脱阴影就是对我的报恩了。”

吴宇恩听了文星伊的话眼泪又掉下来，从小文星伊就是这样的人。她不敢说自己要以身相报，毕竟她的身体实在太廉价了，但她想不明白，有口口声声说爱她的人，她求他去帮她赎身，但是结果就是被抛弃。她心灰意冷了很久，直到昨天她被文星伊抱出会所车时延都没拦，她才看到了希望。

她没想到文星伊真的帮她逃出来了。

“不过我有件事想要问问你。”文星伊给吴宇恩递了纸巾。

“你说。”吴宇恩吸吸鼻子，强迫自己先冷静下来。

“你在这个会所待了五年，对这个会所有一定的了解他们极有可能在进行非法物品的买卖，你知道这笔暗账从哪能查吗？”

吴宇恩没想到文星伊真的是假装客户，一时间开始担心文星伊的安全：“这里面的水太深……”

“说了这个也会有危险我很清楚，不强求你。”

“不，我知道的所以都能告诉你，但你自己要小心，”吴宇恩开始翻找今天让文星伊从她之前公司配给公寓里带出来的随身物品，都是她一一报给文星伊的，“我有一个日记本，上面详细记了所有联系我的禽兽，姓名职位年龄电话，我没敢存在手机里，他们严密监控所有接待小姐的手机，所以我写了密码本当日记用，有几个人有可能帮他们做假账过审查。”

文星伊接过厚厚一本日记本，随手翻了几页，被里面密密麻麻的信息震撼到。

“我能给到的信息就这么多了，希望能帮到你，还有，一定一定要小心车时延。”

文星伊一回到家就看到金容仙站在客厅里双手环抱着面无表情地盯着她。

“怎么了？”

“吴宇恩是怎么回事。”

――――未完待续――――


End file.
